The Beautiful Lily
by LoonyLunaLovegood
Summary: Lily Evans loathed James Potter more than anyone she knew. He was an arrogant show off. But will the Marauders help James when Lily's heart?
1. The Biggest Prat

The Beautiful Lily  
  
Oh how wonderful it is to be at Hogwarts! She loved it so much. The red- haired 7th year teenager was pushing her cart along the platform. She couldn't wait to see all her friends again. She got along with pretty much everyone except James Potter and the Marauders. He was an absolute pain. She could vaguely remember her 5th year when James humiliated Snape. (AN: Which she didn't regret not helping the slimy git when he called her a mudblood and said he didn't need help from her..)The only one out of James' group that she got along with was Remus aka Moony. She knew of the Marauders' secret and kept it since she found out her 5th year. James said he would tell her why they were sneaking out if she would go out with him. But of course Lily lied and told James she would go out with him and he told her everything. From that day on James was completely convinced Lily was his girlfriend. He would boast on about how he is the best chaser Hogwarts has ever seen and made sure Lily heard it. He would also say things like, "I am so lucky to have the prettiest girl in Hogwarts as my girlfriend!" That made Lily even more angry when she heard what he was saying. Sure it was kind of sweet of him to say she was pretty, but it made her sound like she was a snob so she slapped James at a few days before the last day of school last year. ..  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
James was walking fast behind Lily on the school grounds. James caught up to her and pinned her arms to a tree. "I don't understand. Why don't you like me, Evans?" asked James smiling at her. Lily spat in his face and glared at him. "Let go of me you pig!" yelled Lily. One of Lily's friends Kate saw what was happening and ran to go get Remus. (AN: Simply because he's the only sane Marauder!) After five minutes of struggling with James Lily saw Remus running toward them. "JAMES! YOU GIT! JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!" yelled Remus. Remus pulled James away from Lily and Kate pulled Lily away from James. "YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU!" yelled Lily. She pulled free of Kate and slapped James HARD! James looked shocked and looked like reality hit him for the first time. Lily never liked him and she would never like an arrogant jerk. He looked down at his shoes to avoid eye contact with Lily and just slowly walked away pushing Remus aside. "James?" said Remus. James didn't answer. His pride and heart was hurt. And so was his face, but it didn't seem to bother him. He just kept on walking away from them. "Wow. Looks like reality finally hit James. Maybe you should slap him more often..." said Kate. Lily was no longer angry. She looked at his figure going back into Hogwarts. She could've sworn she saw a tear fall on one of his shoes. She couldn't help, but feel guilty.  
  
FLASHBACK ENDS  
  
'What have I done?' thought Lily. Lily boarded the train and looked to see if there were any vacant compartments. When she finally found one she sat down still thinking about that day. How did that day effect James? Did he forget about that day and was the same old arrogant James Potter she knew and despised? 'But he looked pretty hurt..' thought Lily. 'What am I talking about? He is probably bragging to everyone about being slapped by me. And he probably is thinking up a horrible prank!' Lily's heart still sank when she thought about how hurt he looked. She heard someone's throat clear and she looked over at the door to see a dark-haired guy with round glasses. He looked sort of angry. "May I sit in here? Everywhere else is full. Or am I to arrogant and too much of a prat to sit with?" asked James in a mock sort of tone. Lily just nodded and looked away. "WHOOO! OUR 7TH YEAR! Boy am I going to miss Hogwarts I..." Sirius said as he entered the compartment with the other Marauders. "Do I sense a bit of hostility in here or is it just me?" laughed Remus. James nor Lily answered. "Oh come on! It's our last year at Hogwarts! Let's make the best of it mate!" said Sirius slapping James on the back. James just growled at them. "You know Lily was right to do that to you. You are pretty arrogant and a bit of a show off..." said Peter quietly. "What did you say, Pettigrew?" asked James glaring at him. Lily smiled briefly at Peter's comment. "For once I think Peter is right. You are a prat." said Remus. "Oh great you, too?" said James. James looked over at Sirius. "What about you Padfoot?" asked James. "Why are you looking at me?" asked Sirius. "Do you think I am an arrogant prat?" asked James. "Well, besides you looking in the mirror 24/7, um.." started Sirius. "Just tell me the truth, Padfoot." said James. Sirius looked like he was about to be sent to Azkaban. (AN: Which is ironic...) "Um, well I have to agree with them." said Sirius. James got up and went into another compartment. Lily looked at the Marauders with a blank look. "Don't worry about Prongs. He just has to think some things over is all." said Remus. "He had a whole summer to think things over, Remus!" said Lily. Remus sat down next to her. "James is very ignorant and won't admit he is a prat. Hopefully he'll realize how immature he was being to you." said Remus. Lily smiled at Remus. She knew he would always be friends with her no matter how attached he was to James. "Thanks for being my friend, Remus." said Lily. "No problem." said Remus as he smiled back. (AN: No, you perverts. They are just friends!)  
  
HOGWARTS- IN THE GREAT HALL  
  
Lily was sitting with the Marauders at the Gryffindor table, but one of them was missing. (AN: Three guesses who!) "Have you seen James, Remus?" asked Lily. She was getting worried. "No. I haven't seen him since he left the compartment." said Remus. "Maybe he is snogging with a girl somewhere." said Sirius. Sirius just realized she was there and took off to the other end of the Gryffindor table. The Headmaster gave the announcements and the Sorting Ceremony began. (AN:I can't remember the Headmaster's name back then. So sue me!) After the Sorting Ceremony was over Lily left the Great Hall to go find James. 'What if Sirius is right? What if James is off snogging a girl?' thought Lily. Lily stopped walking for a minute. Why did she care what James did all of a sudden? She looked in the Gryffindor Common Room, but found no sign of James. She had no choice, but to look in the boys' bathroom. When she walked in she could hear Moaning Myrtle through the wall in the girls' bathroom. She bent down to see if he was in one of the stalls. She say a figure lying on the floor looking unconscious. She swung the door open and saw James looking pale. His lip was bleeding and his breathing was scarce. She took him in her arms and shook him. "JAMES! JAMES! WAKE UP!" yelled Lily. Lily heard the bathroom door slam shut and heard a horrible laugh. "Poor Mudblood. Her boyfriend is unconscious..." said a drawling voice. (AN: Ah, yes. The drawling voice. We all know where this is going.) Lily walked out of the stall and saw Lucious Malfoy smirking at her. "What did you do to him?!" yelled Lily even louder. Malfoy slowly took out his wand from his robe and pointed it at Lily. "Apparently Potter was upset about something. So I made it worse by insulting him. He tried to throw a punch at me, but failed. So I punched him in the face and the stomach. He's not as tough as he says he is." said Malfoy. Lily's fists were clenching and getting ready to punch him herself. "You git! You could've injured him badly!" said Lily. Malfoy was amused. "Why do you insist on protecting him when he was so horrible to you since the first day he met you?" asked Malfoy. Lily looked behind her at James lying helplessly in a stall not moving at all. "I have no time for your crap! I need to get James to the Hospital Wing." said Lily She took out her wand and pointed it at Malfoy. "Furunculus!" yelled Lily. Boils appeared on Malfoy's face and yelled and cursed and charged at Lily. She stepped aside quickly and he ran into one of the stall's doors and fell on his ars unconscious. Lily shook her head. 'Never piss off a woman when she's PMSing.' thought Lily. She tried to wake him up again, but failed. She knew she couldn't try picking him up. So she took out her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!" said Lily. James levitated and she made him float over to the closed bathroom door. She opened the door and made sure no one saw her come out of the boys' bathroom. (AN: Who would want people staring at you when you come out of the boys' bathroom?) She made James floats all the way to the Hospital Wing. She set James down slowly on one of the empty beds. "Good heavens! What happened to Mr. Potter?" hollered Madam Pomphrey. She came out of her office and rushed over to the other side of the bed. "Well, Lucious Malfoy jumped him in the boys' bathroom. So I brought him back." replied Lily. "Oh my goodness. What were you doing in the boys' bathroom in the first place?" asked Madam Pomphrey. "Uh.." started Lily. "JAMES?! WHERE'S JAMES?!" yelled Sirius. Sirius came running in the Hospital Wing with the marauders. "OH NO! What happened to him, Lily?" asked Sirius. "He was jumped by Malfoy in the boys' bathroom." said Lily. Madam Pomphrey was getting aggravated with them being in there. "Can I take care of my patient? I need you to leave." said Madam Pomphrey. Lily and the rest of the Marauders went back to the Common Room. Lily sat down next to a window in an armchair. It was still very dark outside and Lily couldn't help thinking about James. James got very lucky. Malfoy could've killed him if she hadn't looked for him. "Lily? Are you ok?" asked Remus. Lily looked over at Remus who was playing Wizard's Chess with Sirius. "No, not really." said Lily. "Don't worry. James has been through worse in Quidditch matches." said Remus. Lily laughed. "I can't believe I actually saved him." said Lily. Remus shrugged. "I am surprised as well. I thought after all the things he has done you would just leave him there. But that's the price of having a good heart." said Remus. Lily got up and went upstairs to the Girls' Dormitory. "I WIN!" yelled Sirius. "KING ME!" Remus shook his head. "This is chess. Not checkers, Padfoot." said Remus. "Why does this always happen to me?" whined Sirius. Peter was talking to himself in a corner. "Scabbers? Are you ok?" asked Remus. "What?! Uh, yea I am fine Remus. I was just thinking about James is all." Scabbers said nervously. (AN: Right, I wonder who he's talking to?) "Me, too. But James will come around. He's a stubborn soul, really." said Remus.  
  
THE GREAT HALL- NEXT DAY- MORNING  
  
Lily couldn't eat or think straight that morning. She longed to go see James, but she knew Madam Pomphrey would kick her out. "Lily, I think you should go visit James." said Remus. Lily blushed. "Why would I want to do that?" asked Lily. Remus smiled. "It's written ALL over your face." said Remus. Remus left to go to the library and Lily was left sitting alone at the Gryffindor table. She knew what she had to do. It's not like anyone would be there besides her. (AN: Boy was she wrong!)  
  
THE HOSPITAL WING  
  
There were tons of Gryffindor girls moping and crying at the sight of poor James. He was conscious and was smiling bravely at all of them. "What happened James?" asked one girl. "Are you hurt badly?" James put on another brave smile. James looked over at Lily and then looked away. Madam Pomphrey came rushing in her face all red. "What are you all doing here?!" yelled Madam Pomphrey. "GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!" All the girls filed out with looks of disappointment. "Ms. Evans. You need to leave, too. It's almost time for class." said Madam Pomphrey. "Can I stay? Please? I just need a few minutes alone with him. It's important." said Lily. Madam Pomphrey was still red in the face, but nodded and left them alone. "Madam Pomphrey told me what you did. I am grateful. Who knows what that prat would've done to me." said James. "I am too humane. Even to you James." said Lily. "On first name terms now are we?" questioned James. Lily shook her head. "Where would Gryffindor be without their best chaser?" joked Lily. James smiled. "I guess I deserved getting that beating. You should've left me. I think you would've been happier with out me." said James. "Oh save the drama, Potter. I don't hate you that much!" James looked away. "You sure make it seem that way. You take one look at me and you look like you might blow chunks on the spot." (AN: For those who don't know much British slang, "blowing chunks" means to throw up.) Lily sighed. "Ok, Malfoy, Snape, and maybe the whole Slytherin house hates you.." said Lily. James laughed. "Maybe the whole Slytherin house? You've got to be kidding me. The whole damn house wants to hex me into the next millennium." Lily sat down next to James on the bed. (AN: STOP THINKING NASTY THOUGHTS YOU PERVERTS! They're just friends.. for now.. hee hee.) "I don't hate you as much as the whole Slytherin house does. Let's just say that." said Lily. "Can we be friends, then?" asked James putting on a puppy face. Lily rolled her eyes. "On one condition. You must stop telling people we are going out, because we're not. And you have to limit the pranks, and stop acting like you're better than everyone else." James sighed. "Do I have to?" Lily pet him on the head. She knew it annoyed him when people touched his hair. "If you want my friendship, yes you have to do it." James gave her a smile that made his eyes glow. "Miss Evans! Get to class already! You will be tardy!" yelled Madam Pomphrey pushing Lily out the door. Lily made a last glance at James before she found herself in the empty hallway. The double doors to the Hospital Wing were slammed shut. She had no choice, but to go to class. Lily made her way to Potions and sat in her seat next to Kate. "Are you alright, Lily? You usually aren't late for class." Lily just nodded and thought about James and how handsome he looked when he wasn't putting on a smug smile that said, 'I am better than you so deal with it,' look. 'Wait a minute, why am I think about James again?!' thought Lily getting a little panicked. "Miss Evans. If you're tardy a second time you will lose points. If you are tardy a third, I will notify your parents. Do you understand?" asked the potions teacher. Lily heard a small grunt in the back corner of the room. Snape was glaring at Lily. But he always reserved his coldest of glares for James and his friends. Lily just glared back with even more disgust. "Why did I ever protect that git from James? He deserved to get his knickers pulled down for calling me a Mudblood. What a prat!" whispered Lily to Kate. Kate giggled thinking about that day. "I actually had felt bad for him, though. He may be a horrible git, but no one would want their knickers pulled down to their ankles." Kate whispered back. Lily nodded as the potions professor turned to the board and flicked his wand and made words appear on the board. "Now I want you to take notes..." Lily wasn't listening. That was the first time she had ever dozed off in a class. (AN: Yes, even History of Magic.) She leaned her chin on the palm of her hand tapping her quill on her desk. Lily's trance was disturbed by a whisper behind her. "Lily..." said Sirius. "Lily! Did you see James?" Lily turned around and blushed a hue of pink. "Um, yea." Sirius was looking worried and serious for once in his life. Lily had never seen him look serious. He was always goofing off and playing pranks on a few innocent first years. He did these things mostly with James. "He's well. I talked to him." said Lily turning back around quickly. "And you didn't beat him to a bloody pulp?" asked Sirius. Remus looked amused. "Why would I want to do that?!" asked Lily. "Well, we thought you hated the bloke. Unless you're starting to like him. Are you going to give him a good snog? I am sure he'll enjoy that." smirked Sirius. He began making kissing faces at Lily and Lily started to get angry. "YOU GIT!" yelled Lily not realizing the whole class had heard. (AN: Hee hee. Including the teacher. Bummer.) "Miss Evans, Mr. Black. Would you two like to fill us in on your conversation?" asked the teacher. Lily shot around looking really red with anger and embaressment. "No, professor." said Lily and Sirius. "Since you two are so talkative, you could finish your row in detention!" Lily got even more red with anger and turned around to glare at Sirius. "You two will serve detention Friday evening starting at five. Are we clear?" Lily nodded.  
  
NEXT DAY- DETENTION AT FIVE  
  
Lily was sitting at a desk far away from Sirius on the other side of the Potions' Room. She was scratching her quill like mad. Sirius got up and strode over to her desk. "Go away you horrid dog!" said Lily. Sirius laughed. "You have no idea how ironic that sounded." Lily avoided his eyes and kept on writing. "It's funny. I have never served detention with out James. Sad isn't it?" said Sirius not minding that he was kind of talking to himself. Lily made an annoyed grunt and turned around to face him. "Why don't you leave me alone you prat?!" shouted Lily. "You're almost as bad as Potter." Sirius just chuckled lightly and retreated back to his desk, but was still talking. "Now I know why James is so attached to you. You're a hard one to get along with. I think James likes the challenge of trying to woo you." Lily just turned back to her quill and parchment. "Well, I am going to visit James after detention if you don't mind, Lily." said Sirius. "Yes, go ahead. Go snog him for all I care." said Lily. Sirius started laughing manically. "James and I? That's really funny. I am as straight as your damn hair Miss Evans. I would never think of touching your boyfriend." Lily blushed a little. "He's not my boyfriend! We're just friends!" shouted Lily getting aggravated. Usually she could control her temper, but she couldn't help getting mad at him for accusing her of liking James more than a friend. Lily got up and pushed the chair aside. "Whoa, Evans! Temper! I was only joking." said Sirius looking a bit frightened when she pulled her wand out. Lily's eyes were burning bright with anger. "DON'T EVEN THINK OF CRACKING JOKES LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!" yelled Lily. Sirius sat down and started writing lines with his quill on some parchment. Lily sat down too satisfied with herself. The Potions' professor came in and obviously was elsewhere while Lily and Sirius were having their little row. Two hours later Lily had stopped writing and rubbed her hands. They were getting tired and it was getting dark outside. She looked out the window to only see nothing, but Hagrid's hut with the light shining from the inside. "Mr. Black? Miss Evans? You may leave now and turn your lines into me." said the professor. Lily walked quickly out of the classroom before Sirius. But Sirius caught up. "Look I am sorry. I didn't mean for you to get mad. I guess I am a prat." said Sirius. "No, you're not a prat. You've just been hanging out with James too long is all." said Lily smiling weakly. She still was kind of mad at him, but at least he apologized. She could tell it wasn't something the Marauders were used to doing. "I'll see you later, and say hi to James for me and tell him I hope he gets well soon." said Lily walking off to the Gryffindor Common Room. Sirius waved and set off to the Hospital Wing.  
  
HOSPITAL WING- 7:10 pm (AN: Why the hell did I put a time???)  
  
Sirius walked in and saw James playing tic-tac-toe on a piece of parchment simply out of boredom. He had written Harry hearts Lily and made a heart, but hastily crumpled it into a ball and stuffed it under his pillow when he saw Sirius. "Hey, Prongs. How are you doing?" asked Sirius glancing suspiciously at the pillow. James just shrugged. "I am ok. I feel much better now. Have I missed anything in our classes?" asked James. "Nothing really... Professor Binns (I realized he was a ghost and thought maybe he was there when the Marauders were there... You never know.) made us take notes the whole class period, Professor Troll (The Potions' teacher. I finally picked out a name for him!) gave Lily and I detention, Professor Flitwick made us practice a new charm, and McGonagall is making us write an essay! You got lucky, mate. We had loads of stuff to do." said Sirius. James jaw dropped. "Lily got detention?! Lily Evans?! Are we still talking about that same person? She hates me, has green eyes, red hair, and a bad temper when I piss her off?" asked James. Sirius nodded. "But she doesn't hate you. Lily pronounced herself that she doesn't hate you and that you are friends with her now." said Sirius. "Yea, she said that to me, too. But I've got a feeling she still hasn't really forgiven me." said James. Sirius just remembered something. "Oh, you'll love this! She almost attacked me in Professor Troll's room during detention, because I said she was your girlfriend and such. She went mad!" laughed Sirius thinking of the moment. James laughed, too. "I could just see that. Lily said the only way to be her friend is not to be a prat. Well, I'll do whatever it takes to win her heart!" said James standing up on the bed. Sirius laughed at James' outburst. "Well, mate. It's going to be like hell and it will be hard. I think you might need help from a non-prat. A lady's man, a respectable, responsible.." went on Sirius. Right then Remus came in. "Hi Prongs. Feeling any better?" asked Remus. James grinned broadly at Sirius then at Remus who looked a bit scared at whatthey were thinking. "Prongs? Padfoot? Why are you two looking at me that way?" asked Remus. Sirius pat Remus on the back and smiled innocently at him. "Prongs needs your help. He wants to know your secrets on how you get the girls to fall for you. I am quite anxious to know myself, Mister Headboy." said Sirius. Remus whimpered a bit and looked over at James who was still smiling broadly at him with a twinkle in his eye. "Oh no! Leave me out of it. I am not lady's man!" said Remus about to leave. Sirius pulled him back. "The girls obviously have the hots for you. You are a lady's man. Unless you want to be a man's man?" asked Sirius. Remus' eyes widened in horror at the thought. "NO! I mean, what do I have to do?" asked Remus. "Like I said, help Prongs be a lady's man. Teach him your non-prat like ways. They obviously work for you. He wants Lily to like him more than a friend." said Sirius. Peter Pettigrew came waddling in and looked confused as to what they were talking about. "Who likes who?" asked Scabbers. "James wants Moony to help him change his ways so Lily will fancy him!" Sirius explained. "I am tired of explaining." Remus frowned. "What if this doesn't work?" asked Remus. Sirius laughed. "If it works for you, it will work for Prongs!" said Sirius with excitement in his voice. "Well, first of all I am not a lady's man. And you should respect girls in the first place." Sirius rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I am actually friends with you." Sirius got a terrific idea. He looked like he'd been struck by lightning. "I have a terrific plan for tomorrow." said Sirius leaning in to let on the scheme. A couple weeks more of being in the Hospital Wing, James finally got out and had an epiphany. She now knew how to win Lily's heart. He just hoped it would work.  
  
THE GREAT HALL- MORNING  
  
The Marauders were waiting for the "opportune" moment when Lily would come into the Great Hall. Then a wide grin appeared on Sirius' face when he saw Lily approaching the Gryffindor table. He flicked his wand under the table and made Lily trip and fall conveniently into James' arms. "Watch where you stepping you could hurt yourself." smirked James. Lily looked up into his eyes and just sat there completely frozen. Sirius couldn't help but grin even more. "I love playing Cupid." whispered Sirius to Remus. Peter giggled with glee. Lily finally was out of her trance and tried to get up, but she stumbled. James took her by her hands and pulled her up gently from the floor. "There you go. No harm done. You know you look very nice today, Lily." said James. The marauders' jaws were hanging open. They were surprised he hadn't already messed up the plan. "Who are you and what have you done to James?" asked Lily not believing what she was hearing. "I just complimented you. Does it offend you or something?" asked James. James' temper was to a low boil and he was getting dangerously closer to becoming his old prat-like self. "I mean you've never complimented me. Your idea of a compliment is pinning a girl to a tree and snogging her to death." said Lily. James was getting really angry at this. How dare she insult him when he was trying to be nice to her?! "Is this the thanks I get for trying to be nice?! I may be arrogant or a complete bastard, but it's not like I don't have feelings!" snapped James. James stormed out of the Great Hall while Lily was in complete shock. James had never yelled at her before and she felt kind of bad. He was trying to be nice for one and she acted like he was the same prat she despised. "Wow. That went well." said Remus. "This is depressing. I can't believe that one of my brilliant plans didn't work!" cried Sirius. "What plan?" asked Lily. "Well, James wanted you to like him so he wanted Remus to teach him how to be unprat-like." said Sirius. "So that's what this is all about?" asked Lily. "Well, James thinks you hate his guts." said Peter. Lily wanted to take back those hurtful words she has said to James. Why did she feel so guilty? She never cared about what James thought of her before. 'Damn hormones!' thought Lily in frustration.  
  
HOGSMEADE  
  
Lily was glad to get out of homework for a while. She walked slowly kicking a few stones along the way. She stopped at the Hogs Head and decided to go in and get a butterbeer. When she got inside she saw some of her friends beckoning her to come over and sit with them at one of the large tables. 


	2. The Valentine

Disclaimer: Ok, like an idiot I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter. Ok, now I do. I don't claim JK Rowling's characters or anything related to Harry Potter. There! YAY! Now I need to remember to put one on the next chapter... :D  
  
Chapter 2 of The Beautiful Lily...  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Lily walked over to the large table. Of course all of her girlfriends were there including her best friend Kate. Lily sat down and smiled weakly. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Maybe if she hung out with her friends everything would be normal again. Obviously James was not being normal. "So I saw that little trip you made in the Great Hall..." said Kate half laughing. Lily was hoping they hadn't seen that little scene. More than anything, she wanted to avoid the subject of James Potter. "Yea, what was that about?" asked another one of Lily's friends drinking butterbeer. Lily heard the door open and in came... (AN: Ha! I am such a predictable author!) the Marauders. Lily panicked and hid underneath the table. She did NOT want a confrontation with James. She was then seized from under the table by Kate and pulled up. 'Bloody traitor!' thought Lily.Lily nervously slid back into her seat and saw that the Marauders were staring at her. "Um... are you ok Lily? You seem a bit off today..." pointed out Remus. Lily made a nervous laugh trying to avoid James' eyes. "Yea, I am fine. I just dropped a galleon. Nothing to worry about." said Lily rather fast.Sirius snorted disbelievingly and Lily shot him a cold glare. Sirius smirked back and ushered James and the others to the nearest table. "So do you like him?" asked one of Lily's friends. "NO! I don't like him! He's a prat!" said Lily getting defensive. "Oh, quit denying it! You like him Evans! He's obviously trying to be a friend to you, maybe more. He's fit, he plays Quidditch, has a chiseled body, and is totally smooth..." said Kate nodding her head over by James. Lily was getting furious, but what if Kate was right, is James really trying to not be a prat? "I don't know. It might be one of his prat- like schemes." said Lily drinking some of Kate's butterbeer without thinking. Kate snatched the mug away from Lily and sighed. "I've NEVER been wrong on these kinds of things. I've got mad intutition... James likes you and wants to ask you to the Yule Ball." said Kate pretending to be a Seer. "Tell me Seer Kate... how many children are Lily and James going to have in the future?" asked one of Lily's friends giggling madly. Kate placed her two index fingers from each hand and placed them on her temples in concentration. She screwed up her eyes which made her look ridiculous. "Lily will have twelve children and name them all after a famous witch or wizard depending on their gender! Half of her children will be Quidditch players for England for the Quidditch Cup. And the other half will be employees for the Minstry of Magic. And they will all live in a box and live off of Bertie Botts for the rest of their lives! MWA HA HA!" laughed Kate. Lily shook her head and had to laugh with all of them. It was a ridiculous thought... "Just wait, Lily. He'll ask you out." Kate smiled with confidence at the thought. Lily just rolled her eyes and left the Hogs Head thinking what would her future be like if James and Lily had in fact gotten married... (AN: Ahem... If only she knew...)  
  
HOGWARTS- BOYS' DORMITORY- NEXT DAY- MORNING—  
  
James was pacing around in frustration. How could he ask Lily to the Yule Ball without blowing it? He was horrible at showing feelings and emotion. But he really cared for Lily and didn't want to mess up. "Prongs... sit down, you're giving me a bloody headache when you do that!" said Sirius annoyed. James sat down briefly and rumpled his hair. It was a habit he hadn't been able to break since he met Lily. "I can't stand it, mate. I need a fool proof plan to ask out Lily." said James standing up again. Sirius threw a pillow at him. "Sit down and maybe I can help you!" James was taken aback by Sirius' serious expression. "What you have to do is to not get your temper up. When Lily says something that aggravates you, just think happy thoughts, mate. Think about Quidditch. Any happy thought so you won't lose your temper again. Don't be a prat and brag all the time. Lily doesn't seem to like that very much. And try to steer clear of Snivellus and other Slytherins if you can help it. You will make matters worse by hexing them if they provoke you. Do you understand?" asked Sirius looking more serious. James nodded let his head nod back on the armchair and closed his eyes. "Happy thoughts... yea I think I can do that." Sirius was sitting next to James and easily hit James upside the head. "Hey! What the bloody hell was that for?" asked James. "I wasn't done yet. You need to be polite. Comment on how nice her hair looks or make a comment on the weather if you happen to be outside at the moment. Make good conversation with her. Just don't talk about yourself all the time. Listen to what she has to say." said Sirus. James looked at Sirius funny. "Where did you learn all this?" asked James. "I got lessons from Moony over the summer. I wrote to him asking for help on asking out a girl I fancied." said Sirius his serious expression turning into an amused one. "Why didn't I hear of any of this?" asked James. "You didn't ask good chum." smiled Sirius. "Ok, when should I ask her and where?" asked James as he got up to pace again. Sirius grew silent and thought clicking his tongue quite loudly. "Oh, I know! Ask her on Valentine's Day on the next Hogsmeade trip!" said Sirius excitedly. "And do what? Casually walk up to her and ask her? You don't think do you?" said James still pacing. "Send her an anonymous love note and tell her to meat you at the café next Hogsmeade trip. That will catch her attention. Her curiosity will overwhelm her and she'll wait for you there." said Sirius rubbing his hands together. "That's the WORST idea I've ever heard!" complained James. "I'll do it!" Sirius smirked evilly. "Good. I like a challenge."  
  
GREAT HALL-BREAKFAST  
  
James felt sick. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't. He felt nauseous every time he thought about Lily rejecting him again. Sirius was still smirking at the thought of putting them together while he ate his breakfast. Remus nudged James to go to the other end of the Gryffindor table and accidentally place the "invitation" in her book bag. James slowly got up and felt like he was going to blow chunks. He inhaled and exhaled and he slowly and casually walked past Lily's book bag with was conveniently not being paid any attention from Lily. She was too busy chatting away with her girlfriends so he carefully slipped it into her book bag without being noticed. He slowly back away towards his friends and sat down breathing heavily. "Bloody hell, Prongs! You look like you've been running twenty miles! It was just a simple invitation... were you that nervous?" asked Sirius. James nodded and tried to eat the rest of his breakfast. After an hour Lily was finished with her breakfast and ready for class. She picked up her book bag and tried looking for her Transfiguration homework. She pulled out a heart-shaped paper that began flying around her head with sparks emitting from it. "Awww... it's so cute! Who's it from, Lily?" asked Kate. Lily stood tip-toe in the air to catch the flying heart and read what it said.  
  
Lily,  
  
I would like you to meet me in the Hog's Head on Valentine's Day around noon. I need to ask you a very important question.  
  
Yours forever,  
  
Prince Charming  
  
P.S. I will be wearing a really big hat and I am in Gryffindor  
  
Lily couldn't believe it. It was really romantic and mysterious. "Oh, Lily! He wants to meet you on Valentine's Day. Isn't that romantic? I wonder who it is..." said one of Lily's friends. "I know who it is..." said Kate mischievously. "You do?" asked Lily. "Tell me." Kate shook her head. "Nope. He obviously wants it to be a surprise." said Kate.Lily couldn't stand it. Did Kate really know who it was? If she did who is it? Lily stood and went up a couple flights of stairs to Transfiguration.  
  
VALENTINE'S DAY- HOGSMEADE  
  
Lily and her girlfriends were walking with her in Hogsmeade looking around in the shops. "Let's go to Honeydukes and get some Fizzing Whizbees!" said one of Lily's friends looking through the display window of Honeydukes. Lily looked at her watch. It was almost noon and she needed to go inside the Hog's Head. "Sorry, you guys go ahead. I need to go to the Hog's Head." said Lily. Lily was walking away towards the Hog's Head and her girlfriend's giggled as she waved. She went inside the Hog's Head and looked around nervously for a Gryffindor with a large hat. She finally saw someone with a large top hat, but she couldn't recognize him for his back was facing her. He had a black cloak on and looked very mysterious. She walked over to him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Her emerald eyes met hazel eyes, glasses, and unkept jet black hair. He took off his hat and smiled at Lily. "Potter... what are you doing here?" asked Lily unable to believe what she was seeing. "I am Prince Charming." replied James trying to sound mysterious. Lily took a seat across from him. She started laughing hysterically. 'Happy thoughts, James. Happy thoughts...' thought James. "You... must be joking! YOU are prince charming?!" asked Lily in total disbelief. "Yes..." said James trying not to get him temper up. Lily looked at him for a second and found in his eyes that he wasn't joking. He was dead serious. "You aren't... joking?" asked Lily feeling quite embarrassed. "Wow... I never would've... I am sorry, James. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I am just so used to the prat-like James that's all." James slowly took off his large hat and laid it on the table. "I just wanted you to like me. I wanted you to see that I can be a nice guy..." said James looking ashamed of himself. "It' my fault. I am sorry. I don't think you're a prat. I can tell you really tried to be a nice bloke. You tried to be un-prat like and I spat back in your face." said Lily. James sighed and smiled at Lily. "So we wasted six and a half years despising each other when we could've worked things out?" said James. Lily just sat there staring at him. He was fit, athletic, and not a bad guy. She couldn't believe this side of James was hiding so long. "James... you don't have to be a show off to get my attention. If you weren't such a prat in the beginning we would've been friends by now." said Lily. "So we aren't friends now?" asked James. "Of course we're friends. As long as you don't be a prat." said Lily. James smiled as he looked into her amazingly alluring green eyes. He slowly inched his hand over to hers. "Lily, would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" asked James finally taking hold of her hand without Lily realizing it. Lily was staring into his eyes totally lost for words."Lily? Are you ok?" asked James. Lily finally snapped out her trance and bit her bit nervously and looked away from him for a second. Did she really care about James or was it just the Valentine's love bug that bit her. 'Oh, what the hell. What have I got to lose?' thought Lily. Lily looked back at him and smiled. "Sure, I'll go with you." said Lily. Lily just realized he had her hand in his and pulled it away quickly. "As friends..." James nodded. 'I'll get her to fall in love with me by the end of the night at the Yule Ball...' thought James. "As friends..." repeated James. "FINALLY! We thought you two would NEVER get on." said an amused voice. Sirus, Remus, and Peter had popped out of no where and all three of them looked smug. "Wait a minute... this was planned?" asked Lily. "How else were going to make you two be civil to one another?" said Remus. Lily gave him a look of surprise. "Remus? I am surprised that you would go at such lengths as to put us together as friends. That was really sweet." said Lily. Remus looked relieved that she didn't blow up at him. "Hey... what about me? It was MY plan. Don't I get any praise for my noble deed?" asked Sirius making a puppy dog face. Lily laughed. "Of course, thank you Sirius." said Lily. Sirius stuck his tongue out at Remus and he just rolled his eyes.  
  
THE GIRLS' DORMITORIES- THE YULE BALL  
  
Lily was getting ready for the Yule Ball and had a beautiful green dress that brought out her eyes brilliantly. Kate was doing Lily's hair. "Hm... should we put it up or down. I honestly like it down and have your curls hang over your shoulders. It looks very elegant." said Kate. "I don't know. Do whatever you want with it. Make me feel like a princess Miss Kate." said Lily looking into the wall length mirror. Kate fixed her auburn curls and put tiny roses in her hair. She also helped Lily put on her emerald green necklace. "Oh, Lily... you look beautiful!" said one of Lily's friends excited. Kate smiled proudly admiring her work. "Ok, don't fiddle with your hair, because you have a tendency to do that... and just have nice conversations with each other and don't accept offers to dance with other guys without asking James' permission first." said Kate applying Lily's lipstick and gloss. Kate made over her whole face and Lily had a light green eye shadow on and her face glowed with radiance. It was finally time to see James Potter as a different person...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Oooo! Makes you irritated doesn't it? Ha ha! Review! Review! Review! And maybe I'll tell you what happens next. Hee hee...  
  
3 Misty aka Loony Luna Lovegood 


	3. The Yule Ball

The Beautiful Lily- Chapter 3  
  
Alright, this is chapter three of The Beautiful Lily. YAY! Be happy. Did you think I'd let you hanging for long? No? Aw, thanks. Anyway, here goes chapter 3! And please don't harass me to write a new chapter everyday. I have a life. It doesn't mean I won't update until nest year. It's means it will take a few days. A week tops. So please don't harass me or I will be forced to block you from reviewing my fanfics. Thanks. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
BACK AT THE YULE BALL  
  
Lily walked into the great Hall. All the tbales were cleared and the decorations were stunning. Many of them were orbs that changed to the colors of the houses and floated near the ceiling. Lily saw James waiting for her with a rose near one of the tables set up fro drinks. Lily thought she could hear her heartbeat and blushed slightly and she walked towards James. James was smiling at her and handed her the rose. "Thanks." said Lily rather timidly. "You're welcome." Said james. They stood there darting their eyes around the room pretending to see something interesting. "So, do you want to dance?" asked James. Lily looked back at him and smiled slightly. "Sure." said Lily. James took Lily by the hand and led her to the dance floor. The Weird Sisters were playing and Lily was thinking of what everyone's reactions would be if they ever heard a muggle band like the Beatles. She chuckled to her self thinking of how confused people would look. James seemed to notice the slight change in her mood.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked James. "Am I that bad of a dancer?" Lily laughed again hardly containing her self. It's not that. You're a good dancer. It's just that I had a funny thought." James didn't look convinced. "Sure. That's what you want me to think, right?" Lily shook her head and sighed. "I was just thinking what everyone's reaction would be if they heard the Beatles." James looked utterly confused. "The Beatles? Who are they?" asked James. "They're a muggle band. I am muggle born remember?" said Lily. James laughed. "Who names their bad after a bug?" asked James. "No, they didn't. Their named is spelled B-e-a-t-l-e-s. Not b-e-e-t-l-e-s." laughed Lily. James still looked bewildered. "Whatever, Lily." Lily's heart gave a tug when he said her name. "Wow, I haven't heard you say my first name in a long time. You usually call me Evans." said Lily. James smiled at her. "Well, if we're going to be friends we might as well be on first name terms shouldn't we?" asked James. Lily nodded. "Do you want to go into the courtyard and talk?" asked James. "Sure." said Lily. So James took her hand and led her to the courtyard.  
  
Sirius saw James and Lily leave for the courtyard. "Hm... I wonder what they're up to. This I got to see." smirked Sirius. He left his dance partner and headed for the courtyard.  
  
COURTYARD  
  
Lily sat down smoothing out her green dress and laid her hands in her lap. James sat down next to her and looked up at the sky. "Lily?" asked James. Lily looked up at him. "Yes?" replied Lily. James shifted nervously and ran his hand through his hair. "Do you like me?" asked James. "Of course I like you." said Lily. "I mean to tell you the truth, I've always liked you. Accept when you were being a prat." James laughed nervously. "I am sorry. I just really liked you." said James. "Well, you had a horrible way of showing it." said Lily. Lily stood and wasn't really looking where she was going. She was walking back towards James, but something tripped her. (AN: Ha... I wonder what sly "dog" did that one...) Lily fell on top of James and was blushing furiously. James was entranced by her dazzling eyes and got a little closer for a kiss. There was a rustle in the bushes behind them and Lily and James turned around just in time to see a bush move suddenly. It grew silent for a while, but then James carefully pulled Lily off of him, sat her carefully on a stone bench and stood and went behind the bushes. "SIRIUS!" yelled James from behind the bushes. There was a sound of rustling. Sirius emerged laughing uncontrollably. He fell over in the process. James emerged from the bushes all dirty and looked like he was wrestled to the ground. "Sirius! That was awfully rude." said Lily standing and crossing her arms. (AN: And you thought it was just going to be a cheesy love story. What's romance without comedy?) Sirius finally got up and was still laughing between breathes. "I am sorry... I just... HA HA HA! I couldn't help myself, Lily. I am truly sorry..." replied Sirius still snorting with laughter. Lily shook her head in dismay and took James' hand and led him out of the courtyard. "Have fun you love birds!" shouted Sirius from the courtyard.  
  
THE GROUNDS- BY THE LAKE  
  
Lily led him to a tree next to the lake. They sat down and gazed at the lake. "I can't believe what Sirius did." said Lily throwing a pebble into the lake. James started to laugh. "It was kind of funny, though if you looked from his perspective. In fact, it's hilarious." said James ready to burst with laughter. Lily rolled her eyes. "I never want to have a kid like that. I'll teach him how to be decent and kind." said Lily smiling at the thought. "He'll be a famous and respectable wizard..." James grinned. "How do you know it's going to be a boy?" asked James. Lily sighed. "I don't know. That's the fun of it, right? Not knowing... He'll have eyes like mine and he will be very powerful. I'll teach him everything I know. He won't be like Sirius. Reckless and have a bad temper. Having a need to prove him self or show off. He'll find a decent with and marry her." Lily sighed with happiness. James smiled. "You'll be a good mother. Whether it be a boy or a girl." said James. "Thanks. But I am really hoping for a boy." said Lily playing with her hair. She stopped when she remembered Kate's warning. "So, have you ever been kissed by another bloke?" asked James. James closed in and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I have now." said Lily blushing slightly. "I hope you get your wish and get a boy someday." said James looking out at the lake. Lily looked down at the edge of the lake where the water was rippling closely to her. She saw James' reflection. No, it wasn't James. She saw a boy who looked like James with startling green eyes. He had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and unkept looking hair. He smiled at Lily. "Harry..." whispered as she touched the water. More than ever she had the urge to touch his face. She felt sadness as his reflection rippled away with her touch. "Lily? Did you say something?" asked James looking at her with concern. "You look sad..." Lily looked back at him with a hint of worry, but when she looked into his eyes her worry and sadness was gone. "No, it was nothing. I just thought I saw something in the water." said Lily standing. "Do you want to go back and dance?" asked James. Lily looked at him and saw not a boy, but a man. And someday Lily was going to marry a man just like James. And maybe have the boy she wished for. "Sure, I'd love to." said Lily taking his arm. "So what are you going to name that boy of yours?" asked James. "Harry..." said Lily looking back at the lake thoughtfully.  
  
AN: Awww... that makes me wanna cry! Sorry that's the end... You may review my other fics! Much love!  
  
Love,  
  
Loony Luna Lovegood aka Misty 


End file.
